bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bigeyes/News article flashed in scandal
'Hat-man and Robin:' The web detectives Hatman and his assistant have became the latest Internet sensation. Since moving in together, the pair of confirmed bachelors have helped bumbling police chiefs with a number of high-profile cases. From a killer psycho taxi driver to the murder of ePeopleis Presenteri sic Connie Prince, they've often succeeded where the Met has failed. Little is known about Sherlock himself but John, 37, is believed to have been a war hero in Afghanistan. Now, the brave soldier has turned from fighter to writer. His blog, www. johnwatsonblog.co.uk, has become an overnight sensation. It details the cases he and Sherlock have solved n sic and also reveals the salacious truth about their home life! (The third through last lines of the final paragraph above are then repeated as though they're a new paragraph. The version of the article on John's blog makes the next paragraph visible.) Users of social network sites such as Facebook and Twitter have set up groups and fan pages and even fake accounts claiming to be the Baker Street bachelors. The hashtag '#Sherlock' has been a'' [] []'' on Twitter for much of this period. John's blog has also revealed the truth behind a number of events that the police and the BBC have [] to keep secret from the general public. An explosion in Glangove that claimed the lives of six people was'' ''then offpage 'Sherlock' 'Net 'Tec' LONDON James Unsworth ''Sherlock Holmes, a '' ''consulting detective is '' ''believed to have been '' ''helping the police [] [] '' offscreen, the detective's'' offscreen blurred word offscreen he apparently blur Sherlock offscreen and his assistent sic line become an word John's details the cases he and Sherlock have solved - and also reveals the salacious truth about their home life!'of column blurred or offscreen'' column blog "A Study in Pink" was the first of these cases to be chronicled by Watson. It tells of a taxi driver who, believing himself to be some kind of vengeful god, murdered a number of his passengers, His victims included local MP, Beth Davenport. Since then, a number of cases have been chronicled by Watson, with many appearing almost have fascinated by? the? []. www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk has become an overnight sensation. It details the cases he and Sherlock have solved - and also reveals the salacious truth about their home life! Users of social network sites such as Facebook and Twitter have set up groups and fan pages and even fake accounts '' '' The Guardian National '''Sherlock Holmes: net phenomenon Questions over pair's relationship with police Blog reveals details that government kept secret Kym Ashman Social media experts have revealed that the infamous johnwatsonblog.co.uk has oficially become one of the Internet's most visited websites. Its growth in number of users - or hits - has increased rapidly over the last six months, ever since its existence was revealed by this newspaper. Scotland Yard have so far refused to confirm the veracity of "John Watson's" claims, but a Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have been confirmed to have helped police with their enquiries. The pair are believed to be the same men who feature in the blog. offscreen blog tells of cases that the dash-'' ing Sherlock has solved. The great detec- tive offscreen seen off murderers and assassins offscreen adventures are chronicled by his offscreen the stoic John Watson. John, 37, accompanies Sherlock on these cases but offscreen contributes little himself. ''offscreen post, revealing when and blurred '' '' 'Sherlock & John:' 'Blogger Detectives' Little is known about Sherlock himself but John, 37, is believed to have been a war hero in Afghanistan. Now, the brave soldier has turned from fighter to writer. His blog, www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk has become an overnight sensation. It details the cases he and Sherlock have solved - and also reveals the salacious truth about their home life! Users of social network sites such as Facebook and Twitter have set up groups and fan pages and even fake accounts claiming to be the Baker Street bachelors. The hashtag 'Sherlock' has been a offpage column lives of six people was blamed, by the authorities, on a gas leak. John sensationally revealed on his blog that the devastation was actually caused by a mad terrorist bomber known as Jim Moriarty. Links between Moriarty and Al-Qaeda have yet to be ruled out. It appears that Sherlock and John are untouchable - feared by the police and criminals alike. But for how long can this be the case? Will there come a time when sensationally revealed on his blog that the Hat-Man and Robin's luck changes? And, if so, what will this mean foroffscreen '' '' '' '' Category:Blog posts